Hope
by Lily Evans The Second
Summary: Sam's thoughts as he's racing through the forest to reach Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring. Mild, SamFrodo


**Hope**

_By Lily of the Shire_

As Sam races through the forest, he can't help but fear that he has truly lost Frodo and that he has already broken his promise to Gandalf. He was determined not to break his promise to Gandalf if it was the last thing he did. Sam trips on a branch and falls but quickly stands up. He musn't waste any time. He must get to Frodo before it's too late. He hears many orcs, he hears Aragorn fighting them. . . . Sam does a silent prayer that his friends would make it out of this alive. He knows that there are many orcs, he always knows that there is a huge chance that Frodo could have been taken by any of them. He shakes that thought away, he musn't think like that. He must hold on to hope.

_"Don't you loose him. . . ."_

Gandalf's voice still echoed in his mind, 'Don't you loose him' repeats over and over again. Sam didn't want to loose Frodo and he didn't mean to. He must get to him.

"MR. FRODO!" Sam bellows as loud as his voice could. He does not even think that he could draw some orcs towards him.

"MR. FRODO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam is becoming more and more desperate to reach Frodo. He knows that he has to. He knows that it is his duty to make sure that Frodo is all right and safe. He must do what he can. He must protect Frodo.

"FRODO!" This time, he leaves the 'Mr' part out. Tears form in his eyes, but Sam quickly wipes them away. He must think happy thoughts. . . . happy and cheerful thoughts. . . . He must hold on to hope. Hope was the key to make sure that Sam was to reach Frodo.

"FRODO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" SAM ASKS AGAIN.

There is no answer.

"Please," Sam quietly begs. "Please Frodo. . . . answer me. . . ."

He finally reaches the banks and his eyes widens when he sees that Frodo is pushing the canoe into the river.

"FRODO!"

Frodo turns around and Sam feels weak. He sees that Frodo has been crying, he sees that Frodo is in great pain. He hates it when he sees Frodo like this.

"Frodo! Please! No!"

"I'm going alone Sam," Frodo says quietly. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm going with you!" Sam exlaims as he reaches the water and he tries his best to hide the fact that he couldn't swim. But he does not become reluctant. He gets into the water and the water becomes deeper and deeper as Sam becomes closer and closer to the canoe.

"Sam! You can't swim!" Frodo cries, but when he does this Sam is already pulled under the water and all he can see through the water is the sunlight. He tries to pull himself up but he can't. Then suddenly. . . . he sees Frodo's hand in the water and Sam reaches to it and he is slowly pulled into the canoe.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asks quietly. "Why did you do that?"

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise! And I don't plan on breaking this promise. I don't plan to. . . ."

"Oh Sam," Frodo says, he embraces Sam just then and they remain in the tight embrace for a while. All thoughts leave Sam and all around them is forgotten. Sam only knows what is in front of him and what is embracing him and the person who had just saved his life.

"I'm glad that I reached you in time Mr. Frodo," Sam says truthfully as they break the embrace Frodo gives Sam a small smile.

"Me too Sam, me too." Frodo agrees.

Sam glances back at the banks and sighs. "Do you think that they are all right? Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin and Merry?"

"We can only hope Sam. We can only hope."

Hope, that was what had kept Sam going and that was the one thing that he would hold on to. He closes his eyes tightly as he remembers Galadriel had said to him in Lothlorien.

_"Yet hope remains while the company is true."_

She had her face directed on him when she had said this, as though she was speaking to him. Sam smiles, it had been hope that had kept him going. It had been hope but then it had been faith as well. . . . he had kept hold of his faith while he was racing through the woods to reach Frodo.

"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asks warily.

"I'm fine," Sam says truthfully. "Just thinking Mr. Frodo."

"Thinking about what Sam?" Frodo asks, they are finally reaching the other shore and Sam and Frodo both get out of the canoe and Sam gives him a shy smile.

"About you and hope Mr. Frodo, about you and hope."

"Sam, you're a good friend. I'm. . . . glad that you were able to reach me. I have to admit that I wouldn't have been able to do this alone."

"That's why I came after you Mr. Frodo," Sam says. "There was this taunting voice in my head telling me that I must reach you. That I must make sure that you are all right and safe."

Frodo smiles. "Thank you Sam. For everything."

"I know that you would of done the same for me Mr. Frodo," Sam says truthfully. "Now come, let's not stall we should be heading to Mordor. That is the place where we want to be heading not here talking!"

And so the two friends setted out on their journey. . . . And one of the things that kept them going was hope.

FIN


End file.
